Hunters Profiled
by xXxTearsOfTrueLovexXx
Summary: The BAU team has a problem of supernatural orgin and needs help, even though they don't all know it, yet. Dr. Reid does,he also knows the Winchesters,has even profiled them,eventually the rest of the team get a chance to.Reid/Sam lang. and gore.
1. Reid's Thoughts

_AN: If I owned them the FBI would have their own top secret Demon Hunters Unit, and John Winchester would be the Unit Chief or whatever they call it. Hope ya'll enjoy._

* * *

><p>When Dr. Spencer Reid said Hunters he didn't always mean the camouflage wearing, trigger happy, animal shooting kind, sometime he meant something else, because sometimes it meant something else.<p>

Sometimes hunters were something else, they hunted other things, things most people don't believe exist, but Reid did, despite others thinking he wouldn't, him being more scientific, believing in science, and solid things, things there was evidence of, and not usually the supernatural.

But Reid knew things most people didn't, had seen things they hadn't, had been a witness to the evidence, but he couldn't explain it, there was no explanation, and he would never tell his team about it, but he did believe. Had no reason not to, no loop hole to use to escape to freedom from knowing the things he did.

So he believed, believed in the supernatural, in demons, vengeful spirits, werewolves, and wendiegos.

But most of all he believed in the people who hunted them, specifically two Hunters, two brothers, self-sacrificing men who'd saved his life during his first year as an FBI agent.

He honestly didn't personally know many of the other hunters, just them, and Bobby.

He knew hunters could easily be driven insane or turned "dark side" by the things they saw and did and still he believed in "his psychos" as Dean had once called themselves, believed that no matter what they would do their best to protect as many people as they could.

And why shouldn't he, after all he was a Child Prodigy/FBI Profiler. And he had spent around three months with the brothers after they'd saved him.


	2. Reid's Plan

**_AN: I Don't have a claim on anything but a vivid imagination and lots and lots of wishful thinking, credit for all recognizable characters go to their respective creators AKA Eric Kripke, and Jeff Davis and their companies_**

* * *

><p>He gazed at the crime scene in front of him, standing in a place where none of his team members or the local police force could see his face, the fear in his expression, not just fear, terror.<p>

Because contrary to the rest of his team's belief this was not an ordinary psychopath, he didn't know what it was causing them but every one of the recent string of murders in Fairhaven, Massachusetts was supernatural.

Reid knew it for certain, even though there is a lot about the subject he didn't know about - not from lack of trying, initially he'd tried every begging technique he could think of to get the Winchesters or their "Uncle Bobby" to tell him more, but that was before a wendigo attacked him, and after that he wasn't as curious, and listened when Sam begged him to stay as far away from it as he could while still keeping safe.

The Winchester's and their Uncle told him everything he absolutely needed to know to protect himself and other's if need be and then they left it at that, and he was fine with it, except now he was staring at the scene of a horrifically brutal murder, and had seen four other scenes similar to it in pictures, and there was still had one more scene to check out, now he wished, really strongly wished that he knew more, had some sort of clue about what was doing this.

He'd call the brothers for help but this was a FBI investigation now and they both had serious enough criminal records that they'd immediately be noticed and suspected by his team, which would make it very difficult for them to aid in ridding the town of whatever was causing these deaths.

Spencer knew that even just calling and asking advice on the matter would cause them to rush to his aid.

Which he honestly wouldn't mind except they'd be arrested and he'd possibly lose his career for consorting with criminals.

Even relatively minor criminals who actually spent their entire lives saving other people without thanks or usually without anyone even knowing they'd done it.

No, he couldn't call the Winchester boys, but maybe, maybe if he could get a few minutes away from the team, he could find a pay phone and call Bobby Singer.

Bobby would know what to do, and be able think rationally enough to understand that hunters of the supernatural showing up in a town where demonic/ritualistic murders were happening and a FBI BAU investigation was ongoing was not a good idea, especially for the Winchesters.

Besides, Bobby was practically an expert at getting people out of tight spots, if they could figure out a way to get the team to leave this case, somehow, then the Winchesters could come "gank the son of a bitch" as Dean would put it, and everyone's problem would be solved, technically before Dean and Sam even knew they had a problem, um well, another problem goodness knows they already have problems.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been having a lot of problems writing Bobby's part, I didn't expect it to be so difficult, I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter yet, I will once I figure it out.<strong>


End file.
